My Second Adventure of Berk
by Victor Vance
Summary: This is the sequel of My First Adventure on Berk...
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 We're Trapped, the Second Time!

'I told you to stay on Berk didn't I! Now, look! You all came and messed up everything!' I said. I'm Peter and this is kind of an autobiography. Now, I can't tell you my whole story but if you want to know, read the first book of this series called My First Adventure on Berk.

'We're sorry' said Anna miserably. She was on the verge of crying. Anna is a girl who now is completely Viking like. Anna has blue eyes and pink cheeks and is hardcore. Getting sorry out of her mouth is a great thing. I had a secret crush on her, which now, wasn't secret.

'Sorry won't get us out of this situation!' I yelled. 'She said she's sorry. Besides we all are,' said Thomas. 'Oh, you just shut up, Thomas! I thought you would have some sense and you would not let them go in search of us but nooooooooo!' I said. His face went the bright shade of red. Thomas is quite a fat boy with yellow hair and a freckled nose. He had lost quite a few pounds at his stay at Berk. He was very hardcore and likes or liked to fight very much. He and I used to fight very much.

'And you, Donald! I thought you too had some sense. That you would not let them go but why did you betray me!' 'I tried too but they overpowered me!' replied Donald. 'Oh, great, just great,' I replied. Donald is a very good team leader and polite boy. He was very thin. We sometimes called him Donald Duck. He had brown eyes with black hair. His skin color also was very bright which had become a little dark because of his stay at Berk.

'And another thing is that you brought William with you!' William is our enemy. He always bullied everybody so we didn't like him. He bullied some children at Berk too until he got a good punch from Snotlout (Another person in the story).

'We didn't want to bring him! He got in the place we stored our food!' said Ronald. He is the twin brother of Donald and is very clever. He is the complete opposite of Donald except the appearance.

'And where might that be?' I asked frustrated. 'Dick's dragon' replied Alice. Dick is a boy who acts completely like a girl. He is the most handsome among us. He had made a girlfriend while he was on Berk (or at least we think so). He is a very good friend.

'Whose great idea was this?' I asked more frustrated than ever. 'Nobody's idea. We decided by Rock, Paper, Scissor,' said Alice. I was red with anger now! 'This is what I get for trusting you for not letting them go! I'm getting angrier by the sec and I keep feeling that someone's watching us! Even they took my sword, Schadenfreude (The sword already had this name). Even Hiccup and his friends are locked up in another cell and we're not even in the secret place (Secret Place is the place we were locked last time but we escaped)! At least, you left Phillip behind but that probably won't make a difference now, would it?' I yelled.

There was an awkward silence. 'Now, does anybody have any other weapon that had slipped inside even when the guard checked?' I asked. Nobody said yes except Alice. She raised her hand. 'Yes, Alice, what do you have?' I asked. 'I have a dagger,' said Alice. 'That won't help us at all!' I yelled, 'We have to get to Hiccup and the others. There, we can form a plan,'

As in the first story, this is not the beginning of my…uh… second story. If you want to know, flip the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 Another day at Berk…

'Woo hoo, hah hah' I kept shouting mockingly while I was showing off to my friends flying on my Changewing called Tiger. Tiger had eaten a lot of food and had become quite fat. 'I've got to get me one of them!' said Anna. 'He keeps flying on them and doesn't even take us for a ride!' said Thomas. 'He keeps showing off!' said Donald. 'Wait till I get my hands on him' said Dick. Everyone looked at Dick surprised.

Dick wasn't the fighting, type of boy. 'Don't tell me!' said Thomas, 'You have a girlfriend!' There was an awkward silence. 'No!' said Dick, 'No, not at all! But how would you know that I had a girlfriend or not…' We stared at him without a blink. 'Which I don't!' he added quickly. 'Would you just say how?' said Dick. 'Perfect girlfriend side effects,' said Thomas, '"Don't be afraid of anybody", "Be brave" and all that crap!' said Thomas in a girly voice. 'Plus, in your case, I don't see you using that mirror of yours too! Your girlfriend must have taken and threw it' said Thomas.

Hiccup and his friends came in that time. 'Now, now Peter, again showing to your friends with Tiger?' asked Hiccup. 'What do you think?' I replied. 'I want one of them' said Alice. Alice is a very intelligent girl who wears Viking clothes. We all do. Donald has a crush on her.

Hiccup is a very gentle teenager with the most intelligence. He is the slayer of the Red Death (Queen of all the dragons). He doesn't look very heroic except for his hair and is easy to overlook in a crowd.

'Okay,' said Hiccup. 'Whoa, you don't plan of getting them a dragon, do you?' I asked. 'Yes, Peter, I do. If you have a dragon, they should too,' he replied. 'Come on! Just one more day?' I begged. 'You've been saying that for the past week!' said Alice. 'Come on guys,' said Hiccup ignoring me.

'Choose your dragons,' said Hiccup showing them the basic dragons (Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle and Hideous Zippleback). 'Monstrous Nightmare' said Thomas at once. 'Deadly Nadder' said Anna and Alice. 'Gronckle' said Dick and Phillip (Weird choice, right? I know). After a good talk, 'Hideous Zippleback' said Donald and Ronald who were going to share the same dragon. 'Alright then,' said Hiccup, 'If everyone chose their dragons then let's start finding them and start training them.'


End file.
